User talk:Khaladar
Please read our Manual of Style and other policies for guidelines on contributing. *Internal pages: ** Things to cleanup ** Things to edit ** League of Legends Wiki's forum ** Forum:General Discussion ** *External Wikipedia pages: **How to edit a page **Contributing **Editing, policy, conduct, and structure tutorial **How to write a great article Remember that you should always sign your comments on talk and vote pages using four tildes, like this: ~~~~. I hope you enjoy editing here and being a League of Legends Wikian! If you have any questions, feel free to contact me on my talk page, or on . Happy editing! -- NeonSpotlight (Talk) 17:13, June 2, 2012 |} says: "Please, sign your comments using four tildes and separate them with a break (----) below. Thanks." ---- how about a cdr basic item, giving 8% cdr for 300 gold (yes it sounds cheap, but if u look at kinglem u will realize that the prize actually fits the stats it gives) Zilla4444 18:48, June 4, 2012 (UTC) ---- I suggest you consolidate all your items into a single blog, rather than making individual posts for each item. Proposed: User_blog:Khaladar/Custom_items 19:52, June 8, 2012 (UTC) ---- how can u add custom icons to ur item suggestions? Where do i get the special editor template? And well there are no base cdr items though a lot of champs need this (especially supports and manaless champs) An item which gives 5-8% cdr for 300-350 gold should be fine (name it as u like) Btw have u seen the other item i suggested and the champ? its on my main page, thank you. Zilla4444 12:12, June 10, 2012 (UTC) ---- CDR item Unique: 5% CDR for ~250 gold ( stinger and other items have only high cdr cause they dont build into anything good, once this item would be release pretty much every cdr item has to be tweaked, thats why riot hasnt released it yet, item with low use, but loads of work, same would go for the items we release they all have to be tweaked, just look at hexdrinker) Zilla4444 22:56, June 11, 2012 (UTC) When are you back? Will you be back soon? I want to see more nice items... :) Leyrann 20:47, June 17, 2012 (UTC) (nevermind. Just saw you had made another item Leyrann 20:49, June 17, 2012 (UTC)) Actually, I'll re-ask that question, if you don't mind it... :) Leyrann 16:34, June 20, 2012 (UTC) I got an idea for an item. I was thinking that it would maybe nice to have an item that builds from Giant Belt and some magic resistance, and offers both (of course), plus a passive (which you may think of, because you're 10 times better at that). Of course you can also make it build from an advanced item + Giants Belt. It's just that there is no item with big health and big magic resist. Banshee's Veil is the closest (and the only one together with Aegis and Spirit Visage). Imo, a major gap in the itimazation for tanks/bruisers. Leyrann (talk) 21:44, July 30, 2012 (UTC) @UP: This is indeed a good idea, some champions like Singed really seem to lack any viable build options for that aspect. Thanks for your suggestion! I love the item, though I think it might be a problem that Spirit Visage is already a Legendary item... I guess it might be possible to make Spirit Visage build out of a Ruby Crystal, like it once did. I must say I can't really think about a good name. I'm just bad at thinking of names, except names for persons (champions, characters in books, heroes in computer games, etc). If I think of one, I'll say it. btw, how about an AD upgrade to Chalice of Harmony? I always regret selling it when I bought it on Jax, Malphite, or someone like that. Leyrann (talk) 12:37, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Re: Cleaning up after others Sorry about that, sometimes our newer mods don't take the time to actually look at the blogs they're deleting and just assume things. I've gone ahead and restored your blog for you. 22:54, June 16, 2013 (UTC) :Hey, would you mind adding an introductory paragraph or something so it's more "blog" like. Some of our moderators have an issue with formats that don't conform to their standards of what a blog should be. 04:36, June 17, 2013 (UTC) My corrections I noticed my edit on Yasuo's background page was removed by you a couple of days ago, but why? Riot, or at least people from Riot, say it is not Japanese and what he speaks is just a dialect of Ionian, which is similar to what Karma says in her ult. I'm rather offended that my edit was removed with no reason left behind, so, please, I seek an answer to my question. GreenMoriyama (talk) 16:48, December 12, 2013 (UTC)